


My Bloody Valentine

by DigitalMess90



Series: Valentines 2021 [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Magic, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Romance, succubus magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMess90/pseuds/DigitalMess90
Summary: Vaggie wants to spice up Valentines and asks Charlie to indulge a little.Valentines! And it's time for me to post two one-shots for my favourite ships!This one is the smutty one!
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Valentines 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158497
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	My Bloody Valentine

Vaggie’s legs kicked out uselessly as she was pressed harder and harder, further up the wall, porcelain white teeth piercing her neck dug deeper as a hand pressed hard against her pulsing core, earning a mewling moan from the moth demon, hands reaching out to thread through the blonde hair that was caught in an ethereal wind, flicking up and twirling on their own. Vaggie’s dress had been hitched up to hang uselessly round her middle, stocking thighs rubbing and dragging up and down the wall as she failed to find any purchase to press against. Charlie’s red blazer had been discarded, piled on the floor and left forgotten in a crumpled heap. White shirt and black suspenders on display, they were slightly crinkled from the exertions and a small patch of sweat had started forming on the small of Charlie’s back as she pinned Vaggie 

“C-Charlie,  Mi amor  I can’t… I c-can’t.” Although she couldn’t see the face of her lover pressed tightly into her neck, Vaggie felt her mouth turn upwards into a small smile as it kissed and sucked at the soft skin and small incisions she had made. Charlie adored how helplessly Vaggie would slip into and out of Spanish as she reduced her down to a helpless hot mess. The palm of Charlie’s hand pressed harder into the soft silken fabric of Vaggie’s undergarments, heat was pouring from between the moth's legs as she whimpered and twitched her hips against the rubbing contact, she was dripping with need and not ashamed to beg for it.

“Please C-Charlie, please!” Charlie pulled away, a dribble of red, sliding down Vaggie’s grey and slender neck. She had that smile, that devilish smile as she whispered hot and heavy straight into Vaggie’s ear.

“Please what, Mi amor?” Her mirrored words made Vaggie gasp and bite down hard on her lip as Charlie’s hand rose and started to titillate and tease the edges at the top of Vaggie’s panties, the moth’s hips bucked slightly. Charlie’s fingers just barely skimmed across Vaggie’s skin, leaving small goosebumps in their wake. Charlie was almost too far gone, this had been building too long, Vaggie’s idea of course… she knew how much Charlie would enjoy it, and couldn’t deny how much Charlie letting loose excited her. 

How gradual the change had been if only Vaggie could possibly have been paying attention as they had originally started kissing up against the wall. Locking the door with a small smile, that delicate little smile that only Charlie could ever see, for only the heiress to hell was soft and loving enough to win Vaggie’s heart so unconditionally. The slow long kisses as they stood, carefully exploring each other, hands reaching out to gently feel the other, to know how close they were. Vaggie pulling away much to Charlie’s pout and those soft honey kisses that just wanted to trap Vaggie forever.

Vaggie had offered the words, and offered herself at the same time, the long pause that filled as Charlie longed for it but still asked, still had to make sure that her lover was comfortable with what they would do. Reaching out and across Vaggie had gently pulled Charlie in and stood up on her tiptoes and twisted, pressing her neck against Charlie’s mouth, silently giving her all the permission she would ever need.

Oh, how it escalated to now, two sweating and heaving bodies as their petting got heavy, Charlie’s butter yellow eyes turning darker and darker till only a crimson with bright yellow iris shone out, Charlie’s horns and claws were getting longer too, and with only the tiniest application of pressure, slowly raked a devilishly enjoyable pain across Vaggie’s skin as she let herself be consumed in the lustful wake of fledgling succubus. Charlie shifted her face and moved across, red still laced across her black lips as she pressed against Vaggie, completing her blood kiss and binding Vaggie into the blood rite. 

Vaggie’s face was flush with need, and her eye full of lust as she quivered in place when Charlie’s long black nails finally started to creep ever so slowly down. Mind lost to the sensations, she wasn’t sure if Charlie would caress or cut her and at this moment both would have the same reaction. Fingers pausing on the cusp of finally touching Vaggie’s womanhood made the poor girl whimper and almost cry out in desperate frustration, Charlie lifted her fingers and just used the pads of her fingertips to slowly sweep around Vaggie’s weeping sex. Charlie’s eyes roved over Vaggie’s appearance and drank it in, each sweet motion caused her to arch and let slip tiny huffs as Charlie pressed just that bit harder. It would be so easy to push the moth over the edge, one quick frantic motion and she would be spent, but to draw it out? Prolong the inevitable crash into ecstasy, now that was so much more delicious. It was lucky that Charlie’s other hand was pressed up against Vaggie, keeping her close to both the wall and the blonde’s body for support. With the way Vaggie’s legs trembled she wouldn’t be able to support herself any more. 

Each panting breath, each new bead of sweat that formed Charlie drank it all in and Vaggie could only mumble, quiver and gasp. Charlie’s fingers had become so sinfully sick as they circled round and round, she paused her motions and hovered for a moment, just above the source of Vaggie’s heat and for a moment was desperate to feel Vaggie’s walls clench round her as she always did, the grey soul seemed to sense the hesitant action and managed to cry out a plea.

“C-Charlie.” Charlie offered only a soft smile as she leant in and kissed Vaggie, removing her hands from her panties as she did. 

“Not like this, baby.” Vaggie tried to hang on, to return the kiss deeper as she leant forward, trying to show she was more than ready, she needed it… badly! Charlie kept the kiss but lightened her pressure as she stepped away, taking Vaggie by her clammy hand, she squeezed ever so slightly to make a point, razor sharp talons dug into Vaggie’s palm. Neither of them were really prepared for the mess it could make if Charlie slipped. Anticipation was intense and to deny her now, simply criminal. Charlie’s heart sank when she looked back at the two trays and plates resting on the bed, the leftovers of Vaggie’s cooked meal for them to enjoy. It was too late to clean, Vaggie was already clinging onto Charlie, shaking hands undoing the buttons of her shirt and sliding off the suspenders. Kissing her pale shoulders with a slight whine as her thighs rubbed helplessly together. Vaggie threw Charlie’s shirt away and was already kissing and tugging at her bra strap, her hands were too shaky to do much of anything and Charlie reached up and behind to unclasp and let it fall as Vaggie started to strip off her messy and hitched up dress off over her head. Almost shivering in just her lingerie.

“Charlie, my head is spinning.” Charlie turned and saw how Vaggie was almost drunkenly swaying in place.

“Come, sit down.” Despite her demonic visage, Charlie’s voice was as it always was; soft, gentle and loving. Vaggie’s heart clenched and the butterflies in her stomach practically lifted her up as she sat down, still smiling and with a fierce blush at the way Charlie looked straight at her, like peering into her soul, Vaggie didn’t mind one bit… she would hate this with  anyone  else, but Charlie had her trust and so much more. Charlie went down onto her knees to lean forward and start softly kissing just under Vaggie’s bra leaving a trail of kisses down her side. 

“C-Charlie, my head.” Vaggie’s hands had come up to hold her head and Charlie paused and got up to sit next to her. 

“I know, it’s just the magic, but try and think… what do you feel?” Vaggie blinked a few times, she was still shaking slightly, Charlie rested a hand on her leg and captured her inner thigh in a stroking caress. Vaggie mumbled and blinked as she whined against the touch.

“H-Heat… I feel heat.” Charlie’s grin widened as she gently nibbled Vaggie’s shoulder, razor sharp fangs barely touching her skin but still leaving marks. She finished with a slow lipped kiss.

“What else?” Vaggie gulped hard and couldn’t stop her hands from twisting and screwing the bedsheets up.

“A-Arousal… b-but it’s not m-mine… so-” Vaggie’s eye went wide. “I’m feeling you!” Charlie’s smile crinkled her cheeks as she nodded and kissed Vaggie’s face again.

“Blood that binds, it’s how succubus do it… but there’s something there that isn’t normal for succubi…” Vaggie closed her eye, pushed past the throbbing heat and erotic emotions, these were nothing but sharp waves plying across an ocean, and the deep well that was Charlie’s love, it was so all encompassing that Vaggie failed to feel how it was surrounded her and comforting her. Vaggie could feel Charlie’s love, tangibly as if it was a second skin. She turned head to look at Charlie, desperate and needy as tears began to slide down her only eye, smiling like a love drunk idiot.

“I love you so much!” Charlie returned the smile, pulled Vaggie into a soft embrace, the poor moth was in a whirlwind of emotions; happiness, love and lust all swirled inside her body and it made Charlie’s mouth water at the prospect of finally getting at it. The additional desire to consume the cocktail of emotions seemed to finally push Vaggie over the edge. Her mind, her body wasn’t capable of handing this. 

“C-Charle… please, I c-can’t take it any more.” The princess could feel the uncomfortable sensation that was steadily growing, souring the flavours in the air and knew to move quickly. Reaching back she simply pushed the old plates and trays off the bed with a clatter and promised herself to apologize to Niffty, She pulled Vaggie down who lay gasping and clutching at the bed as she writhed in place, this was enough, any more and the poor moth would start suffering the other effects. Charlie wasn’t gentle this time as dark talons quickly tore through the fabric of both Vaggie’s bra and underwear, she made a small gasp of surprise as her thighs were more forcibly pushed apart allowing Charlie to quickly move down kissing across her side before sliding herself effortless between Vaggie’s legs, the corner of her eye saw one of the smashed plates on the floor, she would  really  have to apologize. 

A soft kiss on Vaggie’s inner thigh left her mewling and as Charlie expelled hot infernal breath, it made her quiver in place. As she inched closer to Vaggie’s core, looking up found Vaggie’s gaze transfixed on her, their eyes met, soft pink against blood-red. Lips met flesh and Vaggie’s eye rolled up as her head collapsed back down, Charlie delighted in the tastes of her lover’s excitement but was still careful about the placement of her mouth, lips and tongue were fine, but her fangs had no place being near Vaggie’s flower. The moth bucked and whimpered, Charlie used hands to grab claws into Vaggie’s hips to hold her steady as she deepened her tongues exploration, Vaggie moaned and arched upwards in such a loud display that it shocked her and even despite being flushed in the face, turned a little pinker through embarrassment as she balled up her own fist and bit down on it to muffle herself. 

It didn’t take long for Vaggie to begin teetering on the precipice, her huffs were getting more frantic and her toes were curling inside her stockings as Charlie’s tongue dived and swirled inside her. Her whole body seemed to be throbbing, centred from her core, Charlie pulled out enough to place one soft kiss at the top of Vaggie’s womanhood before opening her mouth a little wider and letting her tongue sweep across the nestled pearl. It did exactly as she was expecting and Vaggie cried out in a string of expletives that switched from English to Spanish to just plain gibberish as her whole body began to lock up and spasm. The succubus inside the princess gleeful sensed the feeling in the air like a sixth sense, this cocktail of emotions that had been captured and filled to capacity and mixed so wonderfully was beginning to leak out as Vaggie surged forward with an ear shattering orgasm. As sensation and emotion poured out of the moth they siphoned straight into the princess, whose skin began to tingle like a small electric current was passing through. 

Vaggie’s mind had gone blank, she wasn’t even aware that she was making noise as everything seemed to be muted inside her own head, she was cresting the wave and was expecting to crash into a hard sense of oblivion, carried away by the afterglow. Except it didn’t end, what should have been a peak of pleasure became a horizontal plane. Vaggie couldn’t focus on anything to see how Charlie was both emotionally and physically glowing. Charlie was kneeling on the bed, her hand slipped past her trouser waistline and frantically touching herself with a fervent determination as she siphoned Vaggie’s orgasm and throttled the flow of energy that was leaving her body. This feeling was sinful, Charlie had both eyes closed and was biting down on her lip with fangs hard enough that she could feel a hot wetness spread across the inside of her mouth, but that hardly mattered… the shared experiences of the two lovers chained and bound to one another outweighed any fleeting moment of discomfort. Charlie hunched, fingers slipped and she let out a gasping shudder as she found completion and finally everything seemed to flow back to normal and Vaggie’s spasming limbs fell still and Charlie drew in the last remnants of emotion and feeling that had been expelled before taking a deep breath.

Charlie’s body was coursing with energy and she wiped at any stains from her mouth with the back of her hand and pulled her hair back from where it had fallen in front of her face.

“That was incredible Vaggie, how are you feeling?... Vaggie?” Charlie turned and a soft smile tugged the corners of her mouth, The moth had slipped straight into unconsciousness and her chest was rising and falling with each breath. With everything Charlie had absorbed she had more energy than if she had taken one of Angel’s ‘pick-me-ups’. So she slid out of bed and quickly got to the cabinet in their bathroom before returning with a damp washcloth and placing a small plaster over Vaggie’s neck where she had bitten it, it would have healed by the morning but it means it won’t stain. Charlie tucked Vaggie into bed and wrapped the blankets around her before kissing her on the forehead, the moth shuffled and mumbled as she snuggled in. Charlie got dressed before starting to carefully gather the broken pieces of the plates onto one of the trays and stacking them. It would never be enough for Niffty, the tiny demon would of course still spot a stain. Deciding that now would be a good time, Charlie let herself out of the room and walked with a surprisingly powerful spring in her step as she made her way to the kitchen of the hotel. 

“Oh, hello Alastor.” She greeted the radio demon as she entered the kitchen, he was slowly stirring a pot and adding a sprinkle of spices. 

“Why hello my dear, a little breakage I see?” His head had snapped to the side to stare at the broken plate in Charlie’s hand and how she shuffled on the spot rather embarrassed.

“Yeah… just an accident, what are you cooking?” Alastor turned back to the pot and lowered himself to taste a small amount with a spoon.

“Cooking Niffty and Husker a delightful meal tonight.” Charlie smiled.

“That’s nice of you.” As she placed down the tray and started sorting out the pieces to put in the trash Alastor approached her, spoon in hand.

“Care for a taste?” He offered the spoon and Charlie quickly shook her head.

“Oh no… I’ve just eaten, I couldn’t possibly.” Away from the stove and the bubbling smells of Cajun cooking Alastor’s nose twitched. 

“Oh, I see. Very well then. Enjoy the rest of your evening.” He turned back and resisted the urge to make a snide comment, instead retreated back to where he couldn’t smell succubi blood magic and everything that it entailed. Charlie was left clueless and just smiled.

“Thanks, you too!” A quick stop to see if anyone else had checked in, a smile and wave at a rather grumpy looking Husk before Charlie did the rounds whilst she had the spirited energy to do so before retiring to her room, quietly opening it and slipping inside she was surprised when her name was called.

“Charlie?” Vaggie had awoken and propped herself up with pillows, she still looked drained and incredibly tired.

“Vaggie… you should be sleeping.” But it was said with a smile and not in a chiding manner.

“Wanted to wait for you to come back, where were you?” Charlie moved over to sit on the side of the bed and reached out to hold Vaggie’s hand.

“Just taking the plates back, thanks for cooking.” Vaggie’s cheeks flushed.

“I should be thanking you.” she mumbled quietly and tried to shift in bed before wincing, Charlie’s face turned serious.

“Baby, don’t move you’re going to be exhausted, trust me?” Vaggie smiled at ‘nurse’ Charlie and settled back whilst the blonde fretted around and got her a glass of water. 

“Here.” She handed the glass across and then sat back down leaning in and kissing Vaggie’s cheek.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Happy Valentine's Day.” 


End file.
